Big Time Broken
by Asellia Skyrunner
Summary: Kelsey Sanchez.Selfless.Sweet.Shy.Their favorite girl.Their crush?She can't go without breaking at least one of their hearts, so who will she fall for? Whose heart will she Big Time Break? OCs needed later!
1. Prologue: Love?

**Hey guys! Thanks for giving this story a shot! :) I'm really excited about this one, so, without further ado, I give you Big Time Broken (BTB):**

* * *

James's POV

I broke my leg goofing off outside school one day. She didn't even know me. It didn't matter. She twined her arm under me, supporting most of my weight. She practically carried me to the nurse's office and wouldn't leave my side for anything. We were six. She became one of my best friends on that day.

She has no idea what she means to me. I love her.

Kendall's POV

I got the measles over the summer when we were seven. Mom didn't want anyone coming to see me because I was contagious. Majorly contagious. Like, they took Katie out of the house, contagious. Anyway, the day after she got turned away three times, she snuck into my room at, like, nine at night. It scared the hell out of me at first, but I didn't mind because she was the first real human contact I'd had in days. She stayed with me for hours until her mom found out she wasn't at home. A week later, she was out with the measles.

I realized, years later, that I've loved her ever since.

Carlos's POV

After my mom died, no one dared try to climb my walls. Everyone figured that if I took enough of my own time, I'd come back to normal. The guys kept a close eye on me but never said a word but I'm sorry. She was different. After a few weeks of my depression, she pulled me aside during study hall. She gave me a stern, emerald look and took my hands in her smaller ones. "Carlos, Hon, I know it hurts but if you don't talk about it… it'll never get better."

I blinked in surprise and to hide my tears. But she saw them and pulled me behind a bookshelf. "Cry it out, Honey. No one'll ever know." And y'know what? I did.

I loved her from that day forward.

Logan's POV

Honestly, I remember it like it was yesterday. I was actually failing history for the first -and _only_- time. She found me crying in the tree-house next to my house after school. I knew no one would look for me there… well, I thought that anyway. She climbed up the tree and slid the door over just enough for her to struggle into the house. She pushed it back, closed the windows, and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed my temple, a new but not overly surprising gesture, and held me in her arms.

When I finally stopped crying, I told her what happened and she sighed playfully. "I'll help you. You know I'm a history genius."

"But what if anyone finds out?" I choked.

"They won't. We'll tell them you're tutoring me in math, which is actually necessary." We laughed a bit, me at her easy nature, and her at what she considered stupidity.

I love her beyond anything-or anyone-I've ever known.

Kelsey Sanchez

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please! Idk if I'll continue this one so let me know if you like it! And for those of you who read Big Time Impulse (BTI) sorry about the delay, but I'm going to update that within the next few days! So... yeah. And, btw: I may need OCs soon so if you've got any ideas or want to submit, let me know! Oh, and thanks to my wooonderful beta Abby Masrai! Thanks hon!**

**Cali**


	2. Chapter 1: Kelsey

**Hey guys! I'll be putting up the template for the OCs soon, so just hold on a day or two, okay? Haha. :) Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! :D It means a lot! :) So, this is a really flip-floppy chapter on POVs so... ya. **

* * *

Kendall's POV

James was grinning at the lap top, looking like his face was going to crack if he tried to smile much bigger. I raised an eyebrow and plopped down beside him on the couch. "What's up, Dude?"

He shook his head as if clearing it and looked up at me, "Kelsey."

I nodded and peered at the screen curiously. "How is she?"

"She's coming here." He said, ignoring my question.

I jolted out of my seat, "Are you kidding?" A huge smile crossed my own face and suddenly I understood why he was so happy.

He stared at me, "Would I kid about Kelsey?"

I shrugged, "Point taken."

* * *

Kelsey's POV

I slipped out of the taxi and peered up at the Palm Woods Hotel. A smile inched on my face, knowing I was going to surprise them. My heels tapped the pavement as I walked across the lot to the lobby, raising an eyebrow at anyone who glanced my way.

I walked up to the main desk and rang the bell cheerily, setting my bags down next to me. A short, aggravated looking, portly man sighed and walked to the desk. "How may I help you, Miss?"

I smiled and tilted my head, "Could you tell me which apartment the boys of Big Time Rush stay in?"

His beady eyes narrowed in on me, "Are you a friend of theirs?"

I smirked, "Yeah, but I _won't_ break anything."

He looked at me appraisingly, "Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know." I replied, "Now, which apartment?"

He rolled his eyes, "2J."

"Thank you, Mr. Bitters." I said with a reserved smile, calling over my shoulder, "Oh, and have a Palm Woods Day."

I could feel his scowl in the deepest pits of my soul, his hate. I shrugged it off and made my way to 2J.

* * *

Katie's POV

The door thudded with the pounding of someone's fist, and I glanced around the living room. The boys made no effort to get it and I sighed. The door swung open to reveal a form that I knew all too well.

Kelsey smiled at me and pressed a finger to her lips, silencing anything I _wasn't_ going to say. She raised her eyebrows in question, and I shook my head. "Oh, hey Mom." I said loud enough for the guys to hear.

She smirked and tried not to giggle, pulling her bags in as quietly as possible. Out of freaking _no where_, she dropped the bags to the floor with a clatter, dragging the idiots' attention from Halo 3.

Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened, Xbox controllers falling from their gaping hands. James was the first to react, standing and opening his arms.

She shook her head and smiled at him silently, eyes curious and teasing. "Oh, come on, Boys," she drawled. "Didn't you miss me?"

At the sound of her voice, the other three reacted. Logan's face eased into a gentle smile and he settled back into the couch, eyes trained on nothing but her.

Kendall scooted to the edge of the couch, hands settled nervously on his knees, eyes wide in surprise.

Carlos's reaction was the easiest to predict, though. He stood and crossed the room in ridiculously quick steps, pulling her into his arms.

* * *

Carlos's POV

It felt _unbelievable_ to have her in my arms again. Her laughter bubbled up from deep in her stomach, shaking her slightly as she rested her head on my chest, her arms around my upper back.

"Hey, Carlos." My name sounded heavenly on her tongue, her sweet soprano voice the narrator of my dreams.

I felt her pull out of my embrace and stare up into my eyes, the emerald in her own liquid with excitement. "Hey, Kelsey." Her hands rested against my chest, burning me through my shirt. Mine gripped her forearms as if they were my tether to the ground.

I kissed her forehead and dropped my hands from her arms, knowing that she wanted to greet everyone else.

To my horror, but not surprise, she went to James next. He smiled at her so warmly that for an instant-and only that-I thought he might love her too, but that was impossible.

* * *

James's POV

Kelsey rested her head against my neck, breath tickling my tan skin. Her hands were twisted into a knot behind my neck, her feet about two inches off of the ground. I held her up by her waist. I felt her smile at our familiar embrace and couldn't help the huge smirk on my face.

_She's so beautiful_, I thought. "Hey, Kels." I whispered, lips barely a centimeter from her ear.

"Hey, Seph." She whispered back teasingly. (When we were little, she was mad that I didn't have a nickname so she asked for my full name. James Alexander Joseph Diamond. Therefore, Seph.)

I chuckled and set her down regretfully. She shook her head, her mane of sleek black hair slapping my face, and moved on to Kendall. She stopped mid-way, backtracked and kissed my cheek, then made her way to Kendall.

* * *

Kendall's POV

Does it make me a jealous jerk to say that it killed me when Kelsey kissed James's cheek? Probably… oh, well.

Kelsey laughed and pulled me to a standing position so she could wrap her arms around me and lean her head against her chest. A small sigh escaped her lips, heating my chest with her sweet breath.

She was gentle and sweet as she pulled partially from my grasp, a smile glittering on her face. "Ken-Ken." She giggled.

"Kay-kay." I laughed back, squeezing her shoulder and kissing her cheek as she made her way to Logan. She smiled at me and, for just a second, I could've sworn I saw a sweet sadness in her eyes. I shook it off but watched her carefully as she greeted Logan.

* * *

Logan's POV

I stared right into her eyes as I kissed her temple, felt her lean against me and shift tiredly. She rested her head on my shoulder and my arm came around hers. Her silken hair fell against the neon-orange couch in a haphazard mess.

She closed her eyes and smiled, pulling her knees up beside her. "Hey, Logan-ator."

"What's up Tara-nator?" I replied with a small chuckle.

She sighed deeply and shifted her head to my chest, "No one's called me that in a while. I missed my nicknames."

"Who's this Nick guy and why does he have more than one name?" Kendall joked, and we all groaned.

"_That_," she chuckled, opening her bright eyes, "goes in the bad joke box." She held her arms out in a box shape and Kendall 'dropped the joke in the box.' We all snickered a bit.

"Finally, someone to reign in the bad jokes!" Katie sighed, an easy smile on her face. Again, we all laughed and James nudged her playfully.

Things were looking good. Really good.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Anything you think didn't happen right? I'm always open to suggestions or new ideas or whatever. Like I said before, I should have the OC template up soon, so just hold on. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Abby Masrai! She's awesome! I'll try to update this ASAP!**

**Cali**


	3. OC TIME! PLZ READ!

**Hey guys! This is a kinda long chapter. Sorry for the delay. School's a pain and I have a sprained wrist and all this crazy crap. So I hope this makes up for it! And I don't own BTR :((((( or Trading Yesterday :(((((((( Or anything but Kelsey and this plot...so ya. :)**

* * *

Kelsey's POV

They looked good, all of them. Fresh and happy and very… famous. They didn't seem like they'd changed much at all, still the great small-town guys that I'd known for what seemed like forever.

As I thought this, Kendall asked, "Hey Kels? Not that I'm not glad or anything but what are you doing here?"

I laughed, "I got hired."

They all blanched, eyes wide, mouths agape. "By _who_?"

"Some cranky crack-job who wants me to choreograph everything for this new boy band." I laughed, as if it didn't really matter to me.

"Wow. Have fun with _that_." Carlos laughed, nudging me playfully.

"Oh, I will." I replied with a grin. A comfortable silence fell over us and I sighed, closing my eyes again. I fell asleep before you could have asked if I was tired.

I dreamed of Minnesota. Minnesota and the good times.

_James ran past me as Alicia, Bree and I made our way to fourth period. Though I caught little glimpse of his face, I knew something was wrong. Bree took my backpack from my frozen hand and nodded after him. _

_I glanced at her apreciatively I took off after him, head spinning with terror. Next to nothing could make James act like that at school._

_"James!" I yelled after him, voice cracking with worry as I weaved through the crowd of confused 8__th__ graders._

_Melanie Collins, the quietist girl at school and by far the sweetest, pointed towards the east wing of the school. "He went that way."_

_Taking a shaky breath, I smiled, "Thanks Melanie." _

_"Of course," she replied quietly, turning away from me and heading towards Mrs. McDougal's chem. class. _

_Thanks to Melanie's directions, I knew exactly where James was going. The Shay Oaks Ledge. My legs took me there without my mind's guidance. _

_James leaned against the fattest fir in the wood, staring out at the scenery with tears sliding down his face. _

_I stepped quietly and carefully as I approached him. "James." I called out softly. He turned to me and I saw the true extent of the pain in his eyes. "Oh, honey." I whispered._

_He turned his face away, towards the sun that fell slowly through the pale blue Minnesota sky. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm twisted out from under my body and came around side. He held me tightly, as if I was his tether to the Earth._

_After a few moments, I turned to look at him. "James, what happened, honey?"_

_He took his sweet time responding, tears rolling down his face. "She kissed Adam."_

_I was stunned by his words, the reality of the pain that they wedged into his heart. "Adam **Case**?"_

_He didn't need to nod. It was a rhetorical question. I walked my fingers along the knuckles of the hand that gripped me. He bit off another sentence, this one unforced but completely broken. "You can say it, you know. I deserve it."_

_I shook my head, "No you don't. Even I didn't think she was capable of that."_

_He chuckled darkly, "What was I thinking? Adrianna Finch? God, I'm an idiot."_

_"Not an idiot," I replied firmly, worming out of his grip and staring him directly in the eyes, "A good-seeker." _

_He looked at me dumbly, "A what?"_

_"You always see the good in people. I've never known you to give up on anyone when the rest of us did."_

_"I'm just naïve. That's what my dad says, anyway." James looked away, tears beginning to fall again. "And now I don't have anyone to take to the formal."_

_I wiped the tears from his face gently, brushing his closed eyes with my fingertips. "James, look at me." I whispered._

_His beautiful eyes opened, more tears unfolding. "I'll go to formal with you," I promised, kissing his cheek gently._

_He shook his head, "No. You're supposed to hang out with Simon tomorrow night. You promised him."_

_I traced his tear-stained cheek, "And he knows how much you guys mean to me. I'll go with you."_

_"But what about all that stuff you said?" His voice trembled, as if he was afraid to let me go but also to keep me away._

_I shrugged, "To me, the Formal is just another stupid popularity contest. I don't give a rat's ass who wears what dress and who's going out with whom. To me it's all just talk. But to you, going without a date to replace the one that cheated on you is completely embarrassing. You have the tickets, I have a dress. Your dad can pick me up at eight." _

_I stood up and dusted myself off, reaching down and pulling James to his feet. There were tears again in his eyes. _

_He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head, just holding me for almost five minutes. When he finally let me go, he kissed my cheek and whispered, "You're the best, you know that, Kels?" _

_I nodded smugly, hiding my worry for him, "Well duh."_

I jerked out of my sleep to see Kendall hovering over me. "Hey, Kels, it's time for dinner."

I nodded, blinking away my sleepiness. Mrs. Knight greeted me warmly before dinner and told the guys to let me get fish sticks first. You can guess what their reaction was.

I took a few fish sticks and settled back into my chair, munching on them quietly, watching the boys interact.

Logan and Carlos had always been close. So had James and Kendall. The only ones who really never spent much time together were Carlos and Kendall. I'd never put any thought into that before. Suddenly I found myself wondering why I'd never noticed.

"Kelsey?" Logan asked, voice slightly lower, I'd noticed. It made me smile.

"Yeah?" I questioned, glancing down at my food and then back up at the table.

"You're always quiet but this is unusual, even for you."

I shrugged, "I'm just watching."

James rolled his eyes, "She's just being Kelsey."

I smiled quirkily, "Yep. Just Kelsey the Creeper." I laughed.

The boys all rolled their eyes and went back to their fish sticks, talking about "the Jennifers" and "Jo" and "Camille." Whoever _they_ were.

James couldn't seem to stop flipping his hair. It was laughable and so very James.

James's POV

For some reason, a distant memory came to my mind in the middle of dinner. I smiled and let the memory roll like an old movie through my mind, forgetting its ending for a moment. Hoping it didn't roll that far.

_Kelsey stepped into the gym with Alicia and Bree on either side. She glanced around and smiled as her eyes landed on me and the guys. She weaved her way through the crowd, ignoring the surprised stairs and obnoxious cat-calls._

"_Hey." She said, hugging me briefly. _

"_Hey…" I breathed, completely stunned. I stared at her, determined to take in all of her beauty. _

_Alicia and Bree had curled her hair, pulling it up into a well-crafted messy bun on top of her head. A few strands fell from the bun and to the sides of her face, framing it. Her eyes were accentuated by grey kohl eye liner and light green eye shadow. _

_She wormed her fingers between mine and pulled me out to the floor. I could barely focus on my feet as I stared at her, watched her laugh at everyone around us, at the decorations, even at our friends. Her playful teasing earned her a few faux glares but also some laughs. _

_She glanced up at me as "She is the Sunlight" began to tinkle through the speakers. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling her body closer to mine. My hands went to her waist. We swayed in a circle, her head resting in the crook of my neck. _

_As the song came to an end, I knew that Kelsey was everything I'd ever asked for. Everything Adrianna wasn't. I took her hand and let her out to the hallway. She looked at me curiously, unable to figure out my plan._

_Not that I actually had a plan._

"_James?" She whispered, touching my face carefully. "Are you alright?"_

_I breathed out, "Never been better."_

_Her eyes fell to mine, breath catching in her throat. I saw the struggle in her eyes. I didn't understand it but I didn't mind. We had the rest of our lives to figure it out. Together._

_I leaned forward, pressed my forehead to hers. Set a hand on the back of her neck, turning her head up to me. _

_I set my lips against hers, gently, ignoring her surprised gasp. She pressed her lips against mine for a mere, heavenly second before pulling away with frightened eyes. _

"_Ohmygod." She whispered. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." _

_She pulled out of my arms and ran towards the doors, tears streaming down her face. I stood there, in complete shock. I'd just had my first kiss. And she ran away._

_I was crushed._

I sucked in a shaky breath, glancing up at Kelsey, catching her worried gaze. I turned my head away and looked at Katie, who was talking about some jerk in her class.

Kendall watched Katie, expression angry at the punk who dared bug his little sister. Logan watched Katie with the same expression. He'd always watched out for Katie. Carlos stared at Kelsey, eyes wide with concern. With… oh shit. With love.

Then and there, my world came crashing down.

* * *

**So what did you think? R&R! It helps me be motivated to work! Oh yeah, and the OCs I picked are as follows: Breanne Ryan Summers (Lalala321), Elena Branditt (Fred Weasly lives on Forever), Simon Andrews (LadyoftheStars), Erika Destinee Munroe (DemiLenaJonasBTR), Melanie Denise Collins and Nicholas Kevin Jacobs (Abby Masrai). Sorry to those of you who I didn't pick but I needed a couple and couldn't use all of them! I picked the ones I could use best! So um... R&R plz!**

**Cali**


	4. Chapter 2: Memory Lane

**Hey guys! This is a kinda long chapter. Sorry for the delay. School's a pain and I have a sprained wrist and all this crazy crap. So I hope this makes up for it! And I don't own BTR :((((( or Trading Yesterday :(((((((( Or anything but Kelsey and this plot...so ya. :)**

* * *

Kelsey's POV

They looked good, all of them. Fresh and happy and very… famous. They didn't seem like they'd changed much at all, still the great small-town guys that I'd known for what seemed like forever.

As I thought this, Kendall asked, "Hey Kels? Not that I'm not glad or anything but what are you doing here?"

I laughed, "I got hired."

They all blanched, eyes wide, mouths agape. "By _who_?"

"Some cranky crack-job who wants me to choreograph everything for this new boy band." I laughed, as if it didn't really matter to me.

"Wow. Have fun with _that_." Carlos laughed, nudging me playfully.

"Oh, I will." I replied with a grin. A comfortable silence fell over us and I sighed, closing my eyes again. I fell asleep before you could have asked if I was tired.

I dreamed of Minnesota. Minnesota and the good times.

_James ran past me as Alicia, Bree and I made our way to fourth period. Though I caught little glimpse of his face, I knew something was wrong. Bree took my backpack from my frozen hand and nodded after him. _

_I glanced at her apreciatively I took off after him, head spinning with terror. Next to nothing could make James act like that at school._

_"James!" I yelled after him, voice cracking with worry as I weaved through the crowd of confused 8__th__ graders._

_Melanie Collins, the quietist girl at school and by far the sweetest, pointed towards the east wing of the school. "He went that way."_

_Taking a shaky breath, I smiled, "Thanks Melanie." _

_"Of course," she replied quietly, turning away from me and heading towards Mrs. McDougal's chem. class. _

_Thanks to Melanie's directions, I knew exactly where James was going. The Shay Oaks Ledge. My legs took me there without my mind's guidance. _

_James leaned against the fattest fir in the wood, staring out at the scenery with tears sliding down his face. _

_I stepped quietly and carefully as I approached him. "James." I called out softly. He turned to me and I saw the true extent of the pain in his eyes. "Oh, honey." I whispered._

_He turned his face away, towards the sun that fell slowly through the pale blue Minnesota sky. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm twisted out from under my body and came around side. He held me tightly, as if I was his tether to the Earth._

_After a few moments, I turned to look at him. "James, what happened, honey?"_

_He took his sweet time responding, tears rolling down his face. "She kissed Adam."_

_I was stunned by his words, the reality of the pain that they wedged into his heart. "Adam **Case**?"_

_He didn't need to nod. It was a rhetorical question. I walked my fingers along the knuckles of the hand that gripped me. He bit off another sentence, this one unforced but completely broken. "You can say it, you know. I deserve it."_

_I shook my head, "No you don't. Even I didn't think she was capable of that."_

_He chuckled darkly, "What was I thinking? Adrianna Finch? God, I'm an idiot."_

_"Not an idiot," I replied firmly, worming out of his grip and staring him directly in the eyes, "A good-seeker." _

_He looked at me dumbly, "A what?"_

_"You always see the good in people. I've never known you to give up on anyone when the rest of us did."_

_"I'm just naïve. That's what my dad says, anyway." James looked away, tears beginning to fall again. "And now I don't have anyone to take to the formal."_

_I wiped the tears from his face gently, brushing his closed eyes with my fingertips. "James, look at me." I whispered._

_His beautiful eyes opened, more tears unfolding. "I'll go to formal with you," I promised, kissing his cheek gently._

_He shook his head, "No. You're supposed to hang out with Simon tomorrow night. You promised him."_

_I traced his tear-stained cheek, "And he knows how much you guys mean to me. I'll go with you."_

_"But what about all that stuff you said?" His voice trembled, as if he was afraid to let me go but also to keep me away._

_I shrugged, "To me, the Formal is just another stupid popularity contest. I don't give a rat's ass who wears what dress and who's going out with whom. To me it's all just talk. But to you, going without a date to replace the one that cheated on you is completely embarrassing. You have the tickets, I have a dress. Your dad can pick me up at eight." _

_I stood up and dusted myself off, reaching down and pulling James to his feet. There were tears again in his eyes. _

_He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head, just holding me for almost five minutes. When he finally let me go, he kissed my cheek and whispered, "You're the best, you know that, Kels?" _

_I nodded smugly, hiding my worry for him, "Well duh."_

I jerked out of my sleep to see Kendall hovering over me. "Hey, Kels, it's time for dinner."

I nodded, blinking away my sleepiness. Mrs. Knight greeted me warmly before dinner and told the guys to let me get fish sticks first. You can guess what their reaction was.

I took a few fish sticks and settled back into my chair, munching on them quietly, watching the boys interact.

Logan and Carlos had always been close. So had James and Kendall. The only ones who really never spent much time together were Carlos and Kendall. I'd never put any thought into that before. Suddenly I found myself wondering why I'd never noticed.

"Kelsey?" Logan asked, voice slightly lower, I'd noticed. It made me smile.

"Yeah?" I questioned, glancing down at my food and then back up at the table.

"You're always quiet but this is unusual, even for you."

I shrugged, "I'm just watching."

James rolled his eyes, "She's just being Kelsey."

I smiled quirkily, "Yep. Just Kelsey the Creeper." I laughed.

The boys all rolled their eyes and went back to their fish sticks, talking about "the Jennifers" and "Jo" and "Camille." Whoever _they_ were.

James couldn't seem to stop flipping his hair. It was laughable and so very James.

James's POV

For some reason, a distant memory came to my mind in the middle of dinner. I smiled and let the memory roll like an old movie through my mind, forgetting its ending for a moment. Hoping it didn't roll that far.

_Kelsey stepped into the gym with Alicia and Bree on either side. She glanced around and smiled as her eyes landed on me and the guys. She weaved her way through the crowd, ignoring the surprised stairs and obnoxious cat-calls._

"_Hey." She said, hugging me briefly. _

"_Hey…" I breathed, completely stunned. I stared at her, determined to take in all of her beauty. _

_Alicia and Bree had curled her hair, pulling it up into a well-crafted messy bun on top of her head. A few strands fell from the bun and to the sides of her face, framing it. Her eyes were accentuated by grey kohl eye liner and light green eye shadow. _

_She wormed her fingers between mine and pulled me out to the floor. I could barely focus on my feet as I stared at her, watched her laugh at everyone around us, at the decorations, even at our friends. Her playful teasing earned her a few faux glares but also some laughs. _

_She glanced up at me as "She is the Sunlight" began to tinkle through the speakers. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling her body closer to mine. My hands went to her waist. We swayed in a circle, her head resting in the crook of my neck. _

_As the song came to an end, I knew that Kelsey was everything I'd ever asked for. Everything Adrianna wasn't. I took her hand and let her out to the hallway. She looked at me curiously, unable to figure out my plan._

_Not that I actually had a plan._

"_James?" She whispered, touching my face carefully. "Are you alright?"_

_I breathed out, "Never been better."_

_Her eyes fell to mine, breath catching in her throat. I saw the struggle in her eyes. I didn't understand it but I didn't mind. We had the rest of our lives to figure it out. Together._

_I leaned forward, pressed my forehead to hers. Set a hand on the back of her neck, turning her head up to me. _

_I set my lips against hers, gently, ignoring her surprised gasp. She pressed her lips against mine for a mere, heavenly second before pulling away with frightened eyes. _

"_Ohmygod." She whispered. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." _

_She pulled out of my arms and ran towards the doors, tears streaming down her face. I stood there, in complete shock. I'd just had my first kiss. And she ran away._

_I was crushed._

I sucked in a shaky breath, glancing up at Kelsey, catching her worried gaze. I turned my head away and looked at Katie, who was talking about some jerk in her class.

Kendall watched Katie, expression angry at the punk who dared bug his little sister. Logan watched Katie with the same expression. He'd always watched out for Katie. Carlos stared at Kelsey, eyes wide with concern. With… oh shit. With love.

Then and there, my world came crashing down.

* * *

**So what did you think? R&R! It helps me be motivated to work! Oh yeah, and the OCs I picked are as follows: Breanne Ryan Summers (Lalala321), Elena Branditt (Fred Weasly lives on Forever), Simon Andrews (LadyoftheStars), Erika Destinee Munroe (DemiLenaJonasBTR), Melanie Denise Collins and Nicholas Kevin Jacobs (Abby Masrai). Sorry to those of you who I didn't pick but I needed a couple and couldn't use all of them! I picked the ones I could use best! So um... R&R plz!**

**Cali**


	5. Chapter 3: THAT Nick

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating sooner! I've been sick (I am again) and my wrist hurts b/c it has a hairline fracture on the growth plate and... ther'e's a whole load of crap. I don't own BTR or "Losing My Religion". :((((((( Anyway, without further ado, here's BTB:**

* * *

Kendall POV

Kelsey left us to go to her apartment (2K) around 9 o'clock. We hugged her, waved her out, told her how glad we were that she was here, and then she rolled her eyes and left. Only Kelsey. The second she was out the door, James rounded on Carlos.

"What the hell, Dude?" He yelled angrily.

"Watch it, James, Katie's asleep." I hissed, glancing at her door.

"What—what are you talking about?" Carlos looked totally lost, beyond totally lost—he was worse off than Hansel and Gretel. He'd pissed off the James Witch.

"Kelsey. What's going on between you and Kelsey?" James's eyes narrowed, hands clenching and unclenching, practically shaking. Logan and I eyed each other nervously, ready to act on a second's notice. However, I was worried. This conversation was turning to a dangerous topic. Dangerous for all of us.

Carlos looked even more confused, if that was possible. "Nothing. We're friends, just the same as you and her." There was an edge to his words, as if he knew that his words would hurt James.

And hurt James, they did. He became infuriated. "Shut your mouth!" He yelled, struggling to break free of my newly placed grip on his arms. "Kelsey and I will be… we could be…"

"You could be what?" I asked him, forcing him to his knees. I held him in almost a choke hold, preventing him from getting up or overpowering me.

"We could be together if she only knew…" He sighed, not calming but descending to agitation.

I resisted the urge to tighten my hands. We had to settle this. Now that we knew that at least two of us-James and I- were in love with Kelsey, something had to be done. But before I could suggest that, a memory slipped its way into my lulled senses.

_It was mid-April and we watched as Kelsey laughed on stage, running through her lines with Simon. Simon. My only true threat. Or so I thought._

_Kelsey rolled her eyes as Simon stumbled over his lines again. "No, no, no." She laughed, wrenching his script from his hands (she was already off book). _

_Her eyes scanned the page quickly, taking in every word, everything in between. She glanced at him, and then at James, who sat beside me. "James, get your butt over here!" _

_James, just as confused as Simon and me, walked over to her. She helped him onto the stage and thrust the script at him. "Run through these lines with him. I'm not sure if I can actually do it. You know R&J just as well as I do." _

_James blushed from her praise but handed Simon the script, "You start, Dude."_

_Simon stared at Kelsey in confusion before turning back to the script, "Right… uh." He cleared his throat and began, "I am too sore enpierced with his shaft to soar with his light feathers; and so bound I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe. Under love's heavy burden do I sink."_

"_And, to sink in it, should you burden love—Too great oppression for a tender thing." James replied, searching his mind for the next line. Kelsey, however, hopped off of the stage and walked over to me._

"_Where's the Logan-ator?" Her tone was playful._

"_Studying for the TAG Gov test. Where else?"_

"_And the Crazy Mexi?" She teased. _**(A/N: No offence intended. A bunch of my best friends are Hispanic.)**

"_Trying out a new stunt."_

_She rolled her eyes, "So that leaves you and me for the rest of the day."_

_My eyebrows scrunched together, "What about James?"_

"_He'll be running through lines with Simon for ages. No worries." _

"_Breezy?"_

"_Daniel's home."_

"_Oh. Alicia?"_

"_Shopping with Leah and Mrs. Mitchell." _

"_Wow. It really is just you and me." I hid my excited smile, unsure of how she would interpret it._

"_Yep." She smiled. "We haven't hung out in forever. Whaddya wanna do?" _

"_I dunno. Play hockey, walk around town, maybe get ice cream. I don't really care as long as you're with me." I bit my lip, trying not to slap myself for my stupidity. But it all worked out._

_She smiled at me and threw an arm around my shoulders, "You know, Ken-Ken, I feel the exact same way."_

_So we played hockey for two and a half ours, wandered around town and window shopped for another hour and a half, and then grabbed some lunch around one. We ran around the field out behind her house until Ms. Taylor called us in. _

_Kelsey's foster mom gave us ten bucks and sent us out for ice cream. Let me just say that we didn't exactly wait around. We took off running to the ice cream parlor, Sammy's, feet flying faster than the Flash._

_The real notice-worthy stuff began at Sammy's. When we got in, we ordered our ice cream, grabbed some giant spoons, and sat down in the very corner booth. We joked around, talked about school, hockey stats, everything. I'd missed the loose feeling I felt with Kelsey. _

_And then Parker came in, Kate Harrison hanging off his arm. Kels stiffened at the sound of his voice, his laugh made the hair on her arms stand straight up, and the flirty giggles that came from Kate made her jaw clench. _

_I saw the tear start in her eye and was shocked by my realization. For the first time in her life, Kelsey needed to be _defended_. Our protector needed protect_ing_. And I could to it._

_I glared at Parker as his eyes took in our presence. Steering Kate towards our table, he smiled cockily. "Hey guys, what's up?"_

_Kelsey's jaw clenched even tighter, teeth digging into her lip as she held back tears. Kate smiled obliviously, giggling like the dumb school-girl she was. _

_I bit off my words carefully. "Get lost Parker."_

_His eyebrow rose and he glanced at Kelsey. "Hey Kels."_

_If it was possible, her jaw tightened even more. "Get lost Parker." I repeated._

"_Well if Kelsey would just answer me…"_

"_You don't deserve an answer from her, you ass." I growled._

_His eyes appraised me curiously, "What'd you just call me?"_

"_I thought I called you an ass but I can change the word if you want." I snarled._

_A gentle hand came to my arm, squeezing it gently. Alicia Garcia appeared at my side. "Butt out, douche bag."_

"_I believe Kendall here started the fight." _

"_You're mistaken." She snapped, fists on her hips, eyes narrowed. "And you might want to keep a better eye on your girlfriend."_

_Suddenly confused, Parker glanced at Kate. The brunette's arm was linked through his own but her thumbs were flying around the keyboard of her phone. "What the hell are you talking about, Garcia?"_

"_She was making out with Adam last night. I saw it with my own two eyes."_

_"__What?" he barked, jerking his head toward Alicia before turning it back to Kate. "Is this true?" he demanded._

_Kate sighed loudly, as if Parker was bothering her. Looking up from her phone, she looked at her boyfriend and shrugged nonchalantly._

"_He was coming onto me." To his horrified expression she rolled her eyes, "Seriously Parker, it's not that big of a deal. It didn't mean anything."_

_Parker opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He continued this for a few second, resembling a fish of sorts. Finally, he just gave up and stormed out, leaving Kate. _

_She bit her lip and frowned, as if just realizing the repercussions of her actions. "Wait, Parker!" She ran after him._

_Alicia smirked, then turned to Kelsey and Kendall. Her smirk immediately transformed into a frown. _

_"__Are you ok, Kelsey?"_

_She shook her head and wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face. She launched herself from the table to where Alicia and I were standing. She buried her face in my chest and threw her arms around me. "Thanks Kendall." I gulped and nodded, patting her head._

_She then hugged Alicia in the same glomping fashion, "Thanks Leesh."_

"_Seriously," I turned to Carlos's sister. "Thanks Leesh."_

_Alicia's smile returned. "Anytime. I like making jerks cry."_

_We laughed and wiped the tears from Kelsey's face. The next day, the breakup was the talk of the school. _

Kelsey's POV

I dropped myself off in the apartment and roamed around for a while. While roaming past the lobby, I heard a smokey sweet voice and the soft tinkling of a piano. I tucked my head in and saw a guy sitting at the piano.

"_The slip that brought me To my knees failed What if all these fantasies Come flailing around Now I've said too much I thought that I heard you laughing I thought that I heard you sing I think I thought I saw you try_." He sang quietly.

"_But that was just a dream That was just a dream_." I joined in, his gaze snapped to me. I kept going, "_That's me in the corner That's me in the spotlight, I'm Losing my religion Trying to keep up with you And I don't know if I can do it Oh no, I've said too much I haven't said enough I thought that I heard you laughing I thought that I heard you sing I think I thought I saw you try_."

"_But that was just a dream Try, cry, why try? That was just a dream Just a dream, just a dream, Dream_." I didn't realize how close I had gotten to the singer until we finished singing. I was leaning up against the piano, a huge smile across my face.

And then it hit me what I had just done. "Oh god, I'm sorry about that. That was probably really rude and intrusive… I'm going to go now." I turned as fast as I could.

He caught my wrist, "No, it's okay."

I gulped and turned to look at him. His grey blue eyes looked at me without frustration, he was concerned but guarded. His dirty blonde hair fell over one eye, and his cautious smile was completely heartbreaking.

"Hey, it's seriously okay." He said, letting go of my wrist. "I'm Nick."

"Oh, uh…" I stuttered to come up with my name. "uh…Kelsey. I'm Kelsey." I said, smiling slowly. I could just see James giving me a thumbs up and saying, _'Gold star, Kels! You remembered your name!'_ "You're really good."

"Thanks. You too."

I laughed a bit and twisted my hair around my fingers. "Thanks. So…how long have you been here?"

"Three days." He replied, shrugging and gesturing around the empty lobby. "I haven't met many people yet. What about you?"

"Oh, uh I just got here this morning." I ran a hand through my hair and shook it into a different part. "My friends just came on a rise and… I figured they might be able to help me."

"What do you do? Sing?"

"What, no." I said, thoroughly alarmed. "No. I choreograph. And write songs. But, no, no, I don't sing."

He eyed me carefully, "Are you alright? You seem nervous."  
_Yeah, my heart's going 120._ "I'm fine. Totally fine."

He nodded disbelievingly. "Right. So, Kelsey, what num—"

"2K." I blurted, blush spreading up my cheeks. _What is _up_ with me? I can't seriously be into this guy. He looks exactly like Parker…_

"Awesome." His face lit a bit with a smile. "I'm in 2M."

I felt a smile light my face too, "That's awesome." My phone buzzed and I glanced at it. Breezy. "Uh," I glanced at him, "I…"

"Go ahead and take it." He gestured towards the phone with a relaxed expression.

I glanced at him, and then at the phone. I hit ignore and pocketed it. I'd text Bree later. "Nah, it's cool. Just my friend."

"You sure?"

"Totally." I smiled. "So uh, where are you from?"

"New Jersey."

"What part?"

"Newark."

"No way." I gushed, thinking to my cousins. "My cousin lives…" I slowly corrected myself, "…lived there."

"Name? I mean, it's not a tiny place but maybe I knew them."

"Christopher Rydal."

Nick's eyes widened and he stared at me in shock, no words in sight.

I touched his hand, which rested on his knee, gently. "Nick? Nick, are you okay?"

He breathed out tightly. "Kelsey. You couldn't make it to the funeral."

I gasped, realizing who he was. "Ohmygod." I gasped. "You're _that_ Nick." I brought my fist across his cheek, feeling the sting on my own hand. He flew back.

* * *

**OOOH! Drama!**

**Kelsey: Uh, why'd you make me do that?**

**Cali: I didn't.**

**Kels: Well I certainly didn't.**

**Cali: Shut up, Kels. **

**Anyway, review and start to let me know who you think she should end up with! I NEED THIS INFORMATION!**


End file.
